


If I Burn

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, CW!James Jesse is a monster, Have I Mentioned Jesse Is A Bad Man, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, Implied Underage, M/M, Mind-Control Elements, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Hartley traces I love you on Axel's skin because he will not gamble with Axel's freedom





	

**Author's Note:**

> James Jesse is A Very Bad Man. Mind the warnings.
> 
>  
> 
> Whoops this ran away on me a bit

He doesn't notice at first because they don't usually have the kind of time he desires to properly worship his lover but Mick has bought them some, taking them out deep into the woods to "hunt" and as Axel pulls his clothes back into place, so well that the King would never know they'd been disturbed, Hartley sees Axel's beloved iron chain. A gift from the King after his first year in the Cold Realm.

The skin at Axel's neck where the chain had rested is ugly, marred and _red_.

His skin is burned from the iron.

"And when did you plan on telling me about this?", Hartley yells and then cringes at the way Axel flinches.

"He said I couldn't.", Axel says finally, voice strangled as though he's trying to fight Hartley's compulsion and a part of Hartley hates himself for doing this, for forcing the truth. No human could fight it though and Axel is coming damn close. Every word is slow and stuttered as though it's being physically dragged from his throat.

No, Axel isn't human. Not anymore.

He'd Chosen.

"Who said?", Hartley snarls, he hasn't been this angry in years, forgot he could feel this angry after he watched the Flash lead the Wyldfae to destroy Eobard Thawne.

"King Jesse.", Axel says, the anger at being forced to speak sharp and vicious in the sneer and he digs his nails into his palms as though hurting himself will break the compulsion.

"When?", Hartley spits, his eyes blaze green.

"My...my ... Mybirthday."

Axel's 27th Birthday. Celebrating fifteen years in the Cold Realm. 

Hartley is struck then by a memory of Axel being summoned away from the party by the Fae King himself. To receive a gift away from the prying eyes of the Court. 

Axel had been King Jesse's favourite since he'd arrived so long ago. That's what Snart had said. 

***

"He'll never be yours. Not really.", Len stood beside him, mead in hand as they both watched Axel stand by the King's side. King Jesse's hand resting on the back of Axel's neck, like he was a fine hound or a particularly prized possession.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Snart.", Hartley hissed, ripping his eyes away from the throne.

"The King owns him, Hartley. He'll break your heart without even knowing you've given it to him. And the King...well, he doesn't share."

***

Hartley hadn't believed it then, how could anyone as bright as Axel being owned so throughly by someone as twisted as King Jesse.

But he also knows that when they meet at night it is only when King Jesse has drank so much that not even the roar of a Banshee could wake him. 

He knows the story Axel tells, of being rescued by the kindly King, who ate the fruit that traps him in the Cold Realm by choice.

He also knows the story Len told him, of a child kidnapped and seduced, who had been so hungry for so long he ate without thought.

He has seen the scars where Jesse has handed his most prized possession to Mark Mardon to be broken, the way one would break a horse or falcon. He taught Axel to love him and fear Mardon and he owns Axel and only now does Hartley see that.

***

He traces his _I love you_ into the bare skin of Axel's back. They are taking a risk like they've never taken before. The King is dead to the world from drink in the next room and Axel's skin blisters from the iron every time the necklace shifts from the movement of his body.

Hartley traces _I love you_ in every language he can write between the scars and brands that mar Axel's skin. He writes what he cannot say and wishes he could burn this into Axel's skin so that King Jesse can see that he doesn't own him.

But he can't. Even having Axel like this is dangerously close to treason.

***

"He dies tonight.", Hartley says.

What they've been plotting is treason. What began with whispers, reminders that the Snart siblings are the true heirs to the throne, has blown into a full fledged plot.

Len doesn't ask. He wonders if Len knew that Axel had Chosen, if Len had hidden that fact for fear of Hartley's broken heart. He discards that as not important.

He catalogues their allies, he will seek out the Seer, Cisco. Pay whatever price his ex lover demands of him, whatever will entice the Flash and the Wyldfae to their side.

Snart has brought the assassin sisters, the vampire and the banshee and with them their league of assassins.

There are other unaligned Fae who owe debts to the Snarts.

They have numbers and they have surprise and they have desperation.

If they lose, they lose everything.

They have to secure Mardon's loyalty. He's been groomed as the next heir but Hartley doesn't trust him. Axel will not be safe with Mardon in charge. They need Mark to accept Len or Lisa as the true heir or they need him gone.

***

Len freezes the lock to Jesse's bed chamber. Their entrance is not quiet. It doesn't have to be, Mardon has abandoned his post. Mick had alerted him that the King had taken Axel to his bedchamber that night. He is not surprised to see Axel marked by the King's touch, he is sickened but he is not surprised. But Axel doesn't move and seems to be daring Hartley to speak.

Hartley needs him to move, to step away from the King who runs his fingers through Axel's hair, down to his throat and says, "I'll kill him, you know. Snap his pretty little throat."

"No you won't.", Hartley laughs and it's a gamble because the King is so powerful the compulsion could just bounce off of him.

But it doesn't. There's a stutter to his movements and his hand stills on Axel's throat.

"Let go of him.", Hartley intones, with more confidence. Jesse's hand slips down and still Axel does not move, eyes flirting wildly between Hartley and the King and Hartley is aware now more than ever of the game he is playing with Axel's life. If they lose, they will be put to death but he does not know what the King would do to Axel for any perceived role in this plot.

"Axel, please.", Hartley implores. It's like he's in a trance and he can hear the fighting raging outside and now is not the time for undoing whatever subtle magic the King has spent 15 years working on Axel so he screams. Jesse grips his head in pain as blood runs from his eyes, ears and nose and then Axel looks at him, looks back at where the King has collapsed against the bed and then, finally Axel is moving towards him. Hartley holds out his hand and pulls Axel close. 

"I love you. You're safe.", he promises cupping Axel's face in his hands.

And then Hartley turns, looks from Jesse's body to Len, "The King is dead. Long live the King."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
